Raptor camp
Crimson= |cs = 2 |hp = |damage = |attackspeed = |range = 300 |armor = |magicresist = |movespeed = 350 |monstertype = Large |spawntime = 1:30 |respawntime = 2:00 |location = CrimsonRaptorLocation.png }} Lore are an avian species native to Summoner's Rift. While incapable of flight, they have large strong back legs and large front teeth used for hunting. This species tents to its young until they can fend for themselves against larger predators. When born their feathers are the predominantly blue-greenish color, once they mature their obtain the look. Their feathers are used for making . It is said that killing a Crimson Raptor with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the keen senses of the beast, allowing them to see unseen threats. Notes * Without slows, the '''Crimson Raptor' has a movement speed of . When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to 419 350|Base movement speed}} . |-|Normal= |cs = 0.4 |hp = |damage = |attackspeed = |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |movespeed = 450 |monstertype = Small |spawntime = 1:30 |respawntime = 2:00 |location = CrimsonRaptorLocation.png }} Lore are an avian species native to Summoner's Rift. While incapable of flight, they have large strong back legs and large front teeth used for hunting. This species tents to its young until they can fend for themselves against larger predators. When born their feathers are the predominantly blue-greenish color, once they mature their obtain the look. Their feathers are used for making . It is said that killing a Crimson Raptor with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the keen senses of the beast, allowing them to see unseen threats. Notes * Without slows, the '''Raptor' has a movement speed of 443 450|Base movement speed}} . When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to 500 450|Base movement speed}} . * cannot be used on small monsters. Trivia General= * Helmet Bro's peculiar headgear can be seen in-game, inside a nest within the blue side Crimson Raptor's camp. * It is likely the is made out of Raptor feathers. ** 's splash art features a Raptor and Helmet Bro's peculiar headgear (which can also be seen in-game, inside a nest within the blue side Raptors' camp) |-|Skins= Crimson Raptor OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Raptors Raptor 2018 April.png|2018 April Fools Raptors Media Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Razor Beaks concept 01.jpg|Crimson Raptor Concept 1 Razor Beaks concept 02.jpg|Crimson Raptor Concept 2 Razor Beaks concept 03.jpg|Crimson Raptor Concept 3 Razor Beaks concept 04.jpg|Crimson Raptor Concept 4 Summoner's Rift Update Creature Wraith Camp 2.png|Crimson Raptor Concept 5 Razor Sharp screenshot.png|Champion with 'Razor Sharp' buff |-|Summoner Icons= Crimson Raptor profileicon.png|Crimson Raptor BAWK BAWK profileicon.png| Patch History ** Experience changed to from . Formula changed. * ** Experience changed to from . Formula changed. ;V9.23 * Respawn time reduced to 2:00 from 2:30. * ** Gold reduced to from . ** Experience increased to from . * ** Gold reduced to from . ** Experience reduced to from . ;V9.2 * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . ;V8.24 * Initial spawn time increased to 1:30 from 1:28. ;V8.23 * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . ;V8.11 * ** Experience increased to from . * ** Experience increased to from . ;V8.10 * ** Experience increased to from 15 at all levels. * ** Experience reduced to from 35 at all levels. ;V7.22 * No longer has first clear experience reduction. * Initial spawn timer reduced to 1:27 from 1:37. ;V7.21 October 26th Hotfix * Fixed a bug where the raptors had higher health than expected. ;V7.7 * Raptor health increased to 400-680 from 350-612.5. * Raptor attack damage decreased to 13.33-56.33 from 16-59. ;V7.2 * Initial jungle camp spawn increased to 1:40 from 1:37. ;V7.1 * Crimson Raptor experience increased to 20 from 15. * Raptor experience increased to 35 from 15. * Now grants 25% less experience on first clear. ;V6.22 * Respawn timer changed to 2:30 from 1:40. * Granting 'Razor Sharp' buff upon . }} de:Greifvogel-Lager pl:Szkarłatny Brzytwodziób pt-br:Acuâmina Carmesim Category:Jungle camp Category:Large monsters Category:Small monsters Category:Summoner's Rift monsters